hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Hatsukoi
is a single by Utada Hikaru. It served as the insert song for the Japanese drama, Hana Nochi Hare. It was released on May 30, 2018. The song was also included on Utada's seventh album of the same name.https://www.nikkansports.com/entertainment/news/201804250000065.html (Japanese) Background In 2007, Utada Hikaru performed "Flavor of Life" for Hana Yori Dango Returns. Utada was confirmed to be in charge of the image song for Hana Nochi Hare in early April 2018.https://mdpr.jp/music/detail/1758066 (Japanese) Before writing "First Love", Utada read the manga to understand its themes. She was happy to work on another project related to Yoko Kamio.http://www.utadahikaru.jp/news/detail.html?id=493808 (Japanese) The song and its title were officially unveiled during the broadcast of the first episode on April 18. It was released as a single on May 30. The same day, a short music video for the song was published. It was directed by Yasuhito Tsuge, who previously filmed Utada's "Manatsu no Toriame". "Hatsukoi" was included as the title track of Utada's seventh studio album on June 27.https://okmusic.jp/news/268794 (Japanese) Track listing Lyrics I need you, I need you I need you, I need you I need you, I need you I need you, I need you I need you, I need you I need you, I need you I need you, I need you I need you, I need you I need you, I need you I need you, I need you I need you, I need you I need you, I need you |-| Romaji= Urusai hodo ni takanaru mune ga Gara ni mo naku sukumu ashi ga ima Shizuka ni ho o tsutau namida ga Watakushi ni shiraseru kore ga hatsukoi to I need you, I need you I need you, I need you I need you, I need you I need you, I need you Ningen nara dare shimo Atarimae ni koi o suru mono da to Zutto omotte ita da kedo Moshi mo anata ni deawazu ni itara Dare ka ni itsu ka konna kimochi ni Saserareta to wa omoenai Urusai hodo ni takanaru mune ga Katte ni hashiridasu ashi ga ima Tashika ni ho o tsutau namida ga Watakushi ni shiraseru kore ga hatsukoi to I need you, I need you I need you, I need you I need you, I need you I need you, I need you Do shiyo mo nai koto o Hito no sei ni shite wa Ukeireteru furi o shite ita n da Zutto Moshi mo anata ni deawazu ni itara Watakushi wa tada ikite ita ka mo shirenai Umarete kita imi mo shirazu ni Kotoba hitotsu de kizutsuku yo na Yawa na watakushi o sasagetai ima Ni do to otozurenai kisetsu ga Owari o tsugeyo to shite ita Fu kiyo ni Hoshi mono ga Te no todoku toko ni mieru Owazu ni irareru wake ga nai Tadashi no ka nante honto wa Dare mo shiranai Kaze ni fukarefurueru kozue ga Hi no sasu ho e to nobite iku wa Chisana koto de yorokobiae ba Chisana koto de kizutsuki mo shita Kuruoshiku takanaru mune ga Yasashiku kata o utsu ame ga ima Koraete mo afureru namida ga Watakushi ni shiraseru kore ga hatsukoi to I need you, I need you I need you, I need you I need you, I need you I need you, I need you }} Videos Hikaru Utada - Hatsukoi (Short Version) Hikaru Utada - Hatsukoi (Lyrics) References See also External links * * Category:A to Z Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Hana Nochi Hare